Just Once
by lovemenots0214
Summary: Foxface and Peeta meet up and have what could be their first and last time. Possibly One shot. "So you've never been kissed before?" he asked her. She shook her head and realized that now she probably never would be kissed or anything else.


**A/N: Just to make things clear before reading, Foxface isn't her real name and Katniss just called her that, book readers already know that and I was just saying that for the sake of people who have only seen the movie. In this story her real name is Jacqueline, and I'm naming her after the pretty actress who played her in the film. Also this is written as a One Shot but there could possibly be a sequel depending on the number of reviews and follows so if you like it please review and/or follow it so I can know what to do next! **

Jacqueline was running as fast as she could. She had to get away from that. If she just hid and lay low, until everyone killed each other then she would win. That had been her strategy from the minute she was chosen. She was glad that District 12 girl hadn't killed her when they ran into each other. She simply took off the other way. She hoped that it didn't mean that she had the same strategy. She knew the girl was a tough competitor. As much as she hated to say it, she was hoping the careers took care of her. The careers would be a big problem but she would think about that later. She kept running through the woods and she bumped into someone and hit the ground. "Ow!" she said softly then looked up and saw a blond boy looking over her. She recognized him as well. He was the boy from District 12. The thing she remembered the most was that the District 12 competitors were in love with each other so it was likely that they had their own alliance. She knew right then and there that he would kill her.

"Oh please don't hurt me!" She pleaded. She knew it would likely go on deaf ears. She had watched the Hunger Games all her life and she knew pleas usually went unanswered and the person always got killed.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said and pulled her up. They heard footsteps and he whispered for her to come on and they ran off together until they found a cave and hid out in it. Was this how he was going to kill her? Get her to trust him and then he would slaughter her when they were alone? Well it wasn't going to work. She got up to run out but he stopped her. "Are you crazy?" He asked her.

"No but I'm not going to stay in here and let you kill me!" She said tearfully.

"I'm not going to kill you, okay? But if you go out there you will be killed. Just relax okay?" He said. She didn't know rather to trust him or not. But she knew her chances in here were better than her chances out there.

"I'm Peeta Mellark, what's your name?" he asked her after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm Jacqueline. Jacqueline Sullivan," she said and he smiled at her.

"Jacqueline. That's very pretty much better than what Katniss was calling you." Katniss so that was her name she thought figuring that he was talking about the girl in his district.

"Thanks, I think." She figured she wouldn't ask him what Katniss called her. She had the feeling that it wasn't a pretty nickname and may have just been insulting.

"So did you leave a boyfriend back home?" he asked her.

"No, I've never even had a boyfriend before. It must be nice and complicated to come here with your girlfriend." He looked away from her sadly.

"I'm sorry I brought it up but we all know that only one person can win and if it just comes down to the two of you one of you would have to sacrifice the other one."

"No, that's not it. You see she's not my girlfriend. It's just an angle we are playing up on. It was unintentionally my idea. I said in my interview that I was in love with her which is the truth but it's also unrequited. She doesn't like me and she wanted to kill me after I said that." She felt bad. She knew what it was like to be in love with someone who didn't love her. It had happened to her once before.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't see why she wouldn't love you. You seem really sweet and kind unlike most of the guys here that are our age who seem to be out for blood. Plus you are cute on top of that." He smiled at her and said "Thanks, that means a lot. I also don't see why you've never had a boyfriend. You are one of the prettiest girls here." She blushed realizing that they were flirting with each other. She never really flirted before. As far as she knew no other teen in her district were into relationships either. How could they when there was a possibility of being reaped like she was now? It was better to have crushes and not even try to make something of it.

"People back home weren't much into relationships at our age. It's rare to even get your first kiss before you turn 18." She revealed to him.

"So you've never been kissed before?" he asked her. She shook her head and realized that now she probably never would be kissed or anything else. Sure there were kisses from her parents and her younger brothers but that wasn't the same as being kissed by a guy.

"I guess we will have to change that." He said and then put his hand on her cheek and moved closer to her and pressed his lips against her cheek and then moved the kiss to her lips. Wow, she thought. That was pretty amazing. She thought he would pull away but instead he kept kissing her and pried her lips apart with his tongue and before she knew it they were heavily making out. She let him move his hand up her shirt as she put her hands through his hair. He tried to take off her shirt but she stopped him. It was nice to be kissed but she didn't know if she wanted to go that far or not.

"Come on," he said. "Think about it this will probably be our first and last time. We aren't exactly the strongest ones out there." He definitely had a point there. She had a plan but she had to admit that her plan was flawed and it was likely that she would never experience what it was like to be with a guy. She just started back kissing him instead of responding which was her way of saying yes. A few minutes later they were heavily into it. She had to bite her lip from screaming out in pain. It hurt more than she thought it would. When they were done he held her in his arms. "I'm glad that I got to experience this with you, Jacqueline." He said and then kissed her again.

"I feel the same way. If the circumstances were different, I could really fall in love with you," She said and they started back kissing. Suddenly they heard footsteps and voices. Someone was coming, she realized. They were going to be killed. He motioned for her to keep quiet and they quietly got dressed. When they finished they kissed again.

"I think someone is in there," she heard a voice outside saying.

"Look, I'll go out there. You just stay in here and be quiet until you hear them leave." Peeta whispered to her.

"No, I can't let you go out there and get yourself killed. It wouldn't be right." She whispered back.

"Come out now or we are coming in after you," she heard another voice say followed by some giggles. She realized that there must have been several of them. The careers she realized. They always teamed up during the games then after they had killed everyone else they turned on each other. She thought it was kind of sick but it wasn't like they had a choice in the matter.

"Trust me it's okay. I'm going to miss you Jacqueline." He said then kissed her once more.

"I'm going to miss you too," she said as tears pooled her eyes. She wished they had at least a little more time together. They hugged once and then he went outside. She hid behind a big rock in the cave and listened as he told them something about knowing where Katniss was and if they let him team up with them and spare his life he would help them find her. She knew Katniss was their biggest competition and they would agree to it. A few minutes later they were gone. Peeta had saved her life for the time being. She just hoped she got to see him again before everything was all over.


End file.
